A Little Inuyasha!
by hieishypergoth
Summary: Kagome comes home to find a little Inuyasha! Or does she? This little Inuyasha is Sota's friend! What is going on? Wait! Sota's friend knows Inuyasha! What is going on here! Chap.3! hope you like
1. Default Chapter

Hyper: This is my third story the others are bad. I hope you people like it! I need to say thanks to my sister for being my beta reader! So thanks! Sister: Welcome! Goth: Whatever. Hyper: Okay here's my story! I hope you like it. And if you don't oh well send me a flame even! I'm that pathetic! I know!  
  
Kagome had just gotten home when she ran into Sota, when he yelled, "Kagome meet my new friend Kari!"  
  
Kagome replied, "Okay. Where is he?"  
  
Then Sota led her to his friend when Kagome yelled, "A LITTLE INUYASHA!!! WHO ARE YOU?!?!? WAIT THE THING THAT HAPPENED TO JIMMY IN CASE CLOSED HAPPENED TO YOU OH MY GOD!!!!! INUYASHA ARE YOU OKAY?!?!?!"  
  
Then Sota's friend said, "You can see through my disguise. Wow. You know my bro' Inu-baby?"  
  
Next Sota yelled, "No Kari does not look like Inuyasha! Kari has long black hair so it's as long as Inuyasha's! With red streaks in it! Not long silver hair! And not gold eyes! Safire eyes! You dummy!"  
  
Kari stated, "It's a disguise. Ki Chan Yo Ha Hi." And then Kari turned into an Inuyasha twin only it was like he was a chibi. Kari looked really cute to.  
  
Then Sota yelled, "INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL!"  
  
Suddenly Kagome asked, "Do you know a boy named Inuyasha? He looks 'bout my age."  
  
"Yeah!" Kari said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Do you want to see him?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah!" yelled Kari.  
  
"Okay give me a lil' while, 'k?" asked Kagome not carin' the answer.  
  
"Whatever, just hurry up, 'k?" said Kari.  
  
When she was done packing, Kagome yelled, "Mom I'm going to go to the Feudal Era again! Okay, I love you! Bye!"  
  
Then her mom yelled back, "I love you too! Have fun and be careful!"  
  
Kagome replied, "I will I've got my arrows and Inuyasha to help me and Miroku and Sango too! Bye!"  
  
"Why do you say 'I love you' so much?" questioned Kari.  
  
"Because I do love them." Replied Kagome. She could tell that after she was parted with Inuyasha that she was an outcast, not that she wasn't in the feudal era. Kagome felt sorry for her. She was all by herself, or was she? Then Kagome asked, "Do you have all your stuff?"  
  
"Let me see, sword," she looked at her waist. "Check. Clothes," she looked at her self "Check. Yeah, I got everything."  
  
"Any family to say bye to?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No. Now let's go I hate this place it's a living heck for me so let's go. Now! Okay first things first where is the well thingy that I fell though that the only way to get back right?" stated Kari.  
  
"Yeah, but how did you know?" asked Kagome.  
  
Kari answered with another questioned, "How do you think I got here?"  
  
Kagome had been thinking bout that. But said nothing so Kari did, "Well let's get going."  
  
Hyper: Well do you like please tell me! I hope this one is better than my other story! Inu And The Light Of Hope!  
  
Goth: Whatever.  
  
Hyper: R&R! Please! Sorry it was so short! So, so, so short. 


	2. Inubro and Fluffybro

Hyper: Okay here is chap' 2! Goth: Joy. Hyper: I know!  
  
-Last time- "I want to go home and see my bro'." Said Kari.  
  
"Give me a min'" said Kagome.  
  
"Hurry up." Said Kari.  
  
-This Time-  
"Okay Kari are you ready?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No." Kari said in a sarcastic voice. "Let's go, go, go, go, go!" Kari said in a little kids' voice.  
  
-At The Well-  
  
"Okay just jump though, do you want to go at the same time? Or me go first, whatever you want." offered Kagome. Then she looked around and saw that Kari had jumped though and yelled, "OH NO!" and she jumped though her self.  
  
Kagome finally got to her just before she landed. "It's just as I remember I'm so happy! Happy happy. INU-BRO! GET YOUR BUTT RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! IT'S ME KARI, YOUR FAVORITE SISTER! AND YOUR ONLY ONE TOO! HI!" yelled Kari really, really high pitched.  
  
-With Inuyasha-  
  
"Hey Miroku did you hear something?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah It sounded like 'Inu-bro get your butt right here right now it's me Kari, your favorite sister and your only one to hi' that's odd." Said Miroku.  
  
"That's what I thought to but can Kari be back?" asked Inuyasha to himself.  
  
"Who she another one of your old girlfriend's? How many do you have?" asked Shippo.  
  
"No! And one! Come on let's see who she is." Said Inuyasha.  
  
-With Kari and Kagome-  
"He'll be here soon." said Kari.  
  
And as she said that she saw them! "Hi Inu-bro you herd me! I MISSED YOU!" yelled Kari."  
  
"Hey Kari-kun how you been lil' sis'?" asked Inuyasha as Kari was killing him to death when.... SMACK! "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"  
  
"For letting your girlfriend pin me to an arrow at the bottom of the well you loser!" yelled Kari.  
  
"Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know but I'll tell you latter but where is Fluffy-bro?" asked Kari.  
  
"Hi I'm Sango!" Said Sango.  
  
"Hi! I'm Kari!" yelled Kari.  
  
"Kari!?" said Someone.  
  
"Fluffy-bro!" yelled Kari.  
  
Then Sesshomaru comes out and Kari runs up to him and starts hugging Sesshomaru.  
  
-End Of Chap'- Hyper: I hope you like it! R&R! 


	3. Who Is Kari!

Hyper: Hiya! Sorry I Haven't Updated In A Little Bit But Here's Chapter 3!!!!!!!!!! I really hope you like Goth has been incontrol so I couldn't write anything happy. But I'm a little depressed my fish just died so I'm really sad. Well Goth do the disclamer.

Goth: We don't own Inuyasha.

Hyper: But we do own Kari.

Inuyasha: Yeah shw no own us.

Hyper & Goth: We will.

Inuyasha: nnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo

Hyper: Kagome please.

Kagome: My pleasher.

Inuyasha: no Kagome please!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: Inuyasha sit boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: Dang you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You Wench!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit booooooooooooooooy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"HELP!!!!!!!!! PLEASE SHE'S GONNA KIIIIIIILL ME!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sesshomaru.

"Doesn't Fluffy-Bro Love Me?" asked Kari.

"Umâ Yes?" Said Sesshomaru.

"Oh My God!" yelled Sango.

"Do You Love Me, Inu-bro?" puzzled Kari.

"Who Me?" asked Inuyasha as he pointed at himself.

"I Do!" yelled Miroku.

Then Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kari and Sango all hit him.

"So?" asked Kari.

"So what?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"Fine I'll Do It Your Way! Inuyasha Inutaisho(sp?) Do You Love Me As A Sister Or Not?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Kari.

"Umâââââââââââ..No." said Inuyasha.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU DON'T LOVE ME NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kari as she started to cry. (A/N Overdramatic.)

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said in a colder tone than he has ever heard.

"Fine Yeah." Said Inuyasha.

"Fine what?" sniffled Kari.

"Fine I I I I I âââââ lllllllooooooove." Stuttered Inuyasha.

"Huh?" asked Kari, with watery eyes.

"IinyashaInuaisholoveyouKaributonlyasasisteronlythatareyouhappyjustshutupandstopcrying!" yelled Inuyasha really fast.

"Huh?" said Sesshomaru, Kari, Kagome, and Sango. Seeing as Miroku was stil unconchis.

"I said I Inyasha Inuaisho love you Kari but only as a sister only that are you happy just shut up and stop crying!"yelled Inuyasha.

"You are soooooooooooo sweat!" yelled Kagome.

"Yeah!" agreed Sango.

"Good." Said Sesshomaru, looking at Kari jumping and dacing yelling 'I'm so loved'.

Miroku would have said something like 'I love you to marry me ,but he couldn't he was unconches.

-At Kaed's hut-

"So how do you guys know eachother?" asked Miroku who was awake now.

"I'm their sis'. DUH!" said Kari.

"What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" yelled Sango, and Kagome .

"Well you see first daddy meet mommy fluffy-bro mommy. Then daddy meet mommy Inu- bro mommy. Last but not lest daddy meet mommy my mommy. You see I'm a half bread too." Kari said with pride mostly on the half bread part witch puzzled every one but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Wow." Stated Miroku.

"What?" is it that hard to beleave?" ask Sesshomaru.

"No, not really it's just that your dad's amazaing. I mean three girls wow. He really got arownd. (hahahahahah he's busted ) I mean-OW!" Kari just hit him on the head.

"Pervert!"yelled Sango.

"Write I almost forgot." He bent down on one nee. (guess what?) "Will you (you know and if you don't you haven't seen Inuyasha or you don't know Miroku or you haven't got in' disk 8.) will you bare my kids?"

"Pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kari as she was hitting Miroku over and over again, then Sango started helping her. Soon Inuyasha helped then every one was killing Miroku. Soon it was 12:00 pm and they were bord of killing Miroku so they went to sleep.

-end of chap'-

Inuyasha:dang you Kagome.

Kagome: sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sit sit sit sit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kari: Bad Inu-poo

Hyper: Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Goth: Read The Reason it's Inuyasha also I rote


End file.
